


Aw, Snap!

by memesf0r0ne



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF, Original Work, Sort of - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, I believe Mr Sheen is the Antichrist, I don't know what prompted me to write this, a series of evil events, and here is why, good omens - Freeform, mentioned good omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesf0r0ne/pseuds/memesf0r0ne
Summary: It was a light and unstormy morning.





	Aw, Snap!

It was never meant to happen this way.

I rolled out of bed and immediately grabbed my phone, which, on this rare occasion, was accessible at ass-o'clock in the morning without parental permission.

Immediately, I logged into my Tumblr. A beautiful quantity of memes poured into my feed, and I smiled.

That's when I remembered what I came for.

An acquaintance of mine was uneducated in matters of a Certain Amazon Prime 6-Part Miniseries, and I knew I was obliged to inform them of it. So I briefly searched for Michael Sheen.

The first result was a gif set, and all of a sudden, my phone shut off, its tiny screen dimming into nothingness.

I fumbled for the on button, and was given a glimpse of Mr Sheen's face before it stuttered into sleep mode again.

Decisively, I decided to document my horror.

I logged in and scrolled a bit more, downloading some images that I found necessary, and trying to be cautious, when another gif set came into view. I braced myself, and just again, my phone stuttered into the abyss.

This repeated itself again before I wrote, "Michael Sheen's perfect face has made my phone crash 4 times in the last three minutes."

Soon, a darker pen wrote a five over the four, which morphed into a six.

Underneath, the words, "AAAAAAH WHAT THE FUCK 7 TIMES IN 180SOME SECONDS" were scrawled in a panic.

My phone was pacific for a few precious moments, before it shut itself off again, and my pen breached the virgin emptiness of the bottom half of the paper to write, "8 TIMES GOTDAM."

I drew the holy Mr Sheen, hoping he would spare me if I offered him my soul. But he did not.

My phone eliminated its pixel brightness once again. This time, when I turned it on, a menacing, folder-shaped beast emerged, declaring, "Aw, Snap!"

In fear, I quit the app and returned to my home screen. Instead of being greeted with the lovely First Order insignia, though, I saw a 200 dpi image of Mr Sheen, grinning broadly.

The phone would have wailed out in despair, if it wasn't silenced.

I consulted my allies, who were not awake at this time. Desperately, I restarted the phone.

After doing that, I recalled that the wallpaper needed an equal in my file gallery, so I viewed that, only to find that the gif sets apparently downloaded themselves, without consulting my left thumb and right index finger.

Out of the blue, the mobile device shut itself off again.

The Illuminati was confirmed.

Mr Sheen is the Antarctica.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to say "Antichrist" at the end, but thanks to a friend, I like this one better


End file.
